<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chu! by rawstberrysundae9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582819">Chu!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawstberrysundae9/pseuds/rawstberrysundae9'>rawstberrysundae9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawstberrysundae9/pseuds/rawstberrysundae9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT. Mammon decides to throw a party the night before Lucifer gets back from a trip. What happens when an exhausted Lucifer comes home early and finds the house is a disaster and you’re…acting awfully affectionate?! Reader x Lucifer / Slight Reader x Mammon / Slight Reader x Beel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Lucifer/MC one-shot! I started playing Obey Me recently and I already love it so much!! Maybe I will do more of these! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HAHAHAHAHA, MAMMON YOU'RE <strong>SOOOOOO </strong>FUNNY! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT <em>RENT </em>IS?! BAHAHAHA!!"</p><p>Several worried faces glance around the dinner table as they eye you throwing another drunken punch at Mammon's already sore shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>"O-OWW!! I SAID QUIT HITTIN' ME ALREADY, Y/N!"</strong>
</p><p>"BUT YOU'RE SOOOOOO FUNNY!! AWW, YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE, MAMMOO~"</p><p>Levi's ears perk from the couch as he turns to eye his older brother with a giant, devilish grin. He pauses his game as the corners of his mouth unsuccessfully try to hold back a snicker.</p><p>"<em>M</em>-<em>Mammoo</em>? Is that what she just called you?!"</p><p>Mammon's eyebrow twitches as he tries to catch another vase ornament you fling in the air before it crashes onto the floor. Levi's lips quiver for a few more seconds before eventually giving out into a roaring laugh.</p><p>"<strong>ROTFLLLMAOOOOOOOO iM DEAD!!!! <em>MAMMOOOO</em>!!! </strong>OMG IM TWEETING THIS LOLOLOLOL HASHTAG <strong>#DEAD</strong>"</p><p>Asmodeus twirls his glass of wine as Satan merely crosses his arms and sighs at the spectacle of you attempting to climb the chandelier.</p><p>"She's <strong>drunk</strong>. Completely, utterly drunk."</p><p>Asmodeus giggles as he gracefully drinks the last sip of his wine and smiles. A pleasant pink tint covers his face as he lazily stretches out in his chair.</p><p>"She's not the only one, Satan. I'm working my way there too! Heehee!"</p><p>Satan sighs as he closes his book and gets up from the table, shooting Mammon a glare as he does.</p><p>"This is literally your fault, Mammon. You better watch over Y/N and ensure she doesn't get herself into trouble."</p><p>Mammon gapes as he whips his head around, barely missing your foot flying towards his face, as he tries to pry you off the dining room table.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, SATAN?! HOW IS THIS <em>MY </em>FAULT?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MADE HER THIS DRUNK!!"</p><p>"No, but you're the idiot who suggested a drinking party on the eve of Lucifer's return back from a business trip."</p><p>"AND YOU AGREED TO IT, YA BIG DOLT!!"</p><p>Satan closes his eyes as he sticks his nose in the air haughtily and grabs his book.</p><p>"I agreed to nothing of the sort. I merely stopped by to see how much of a fool you'd make yourself into tonight…. I wasn't expecting Y/N to follow in your footsteps."</p><p>At this, Asmodeus wraps his arms around Satan in a gingerly fashion as he grins at him.</p><p>"Awww c'mon Satan, loosen uuup! Lucifer's not here! What's wrong with having a little fun once in awhile?"</p><p>Satan sighs as he looks towards Beel for any sort of support but only finds the back of the sixth-born gorging down every party appetizer in sight.</p><p>"Well, I'm getting out of here before Lucifer gets home and finds this...mess that's become of Y/N...and the whole dining hall. Good bye."</p><p>
  <strong>"THE HELL ARE YOU GOIN'?! I NEED HELP CLEANIN' UP AND CONTROLLING THIS HUMAN MONKEY!! SATAN, OI--"</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Mammoo</em>!"</p><p>Mammon stops mid-sentence as you place your hands on his cheeks and turn his head to look at you. You beam a goofy, drunken smile at him and giggle as a dark red-hue tints his ears and cheeks.</p><p>"O-Oi! Y/N! I know you're like dirt drunk right now....b-but stop calling me Mammoo! I ain't a cow, dammit!"</p><p>At this you only giggle louder and hug his head into your chest which only makes Mammon's already crimson face turn scarlet. Asmodeus laughs at the reaction as he rests his head on his palm.</p><p>"Y/N is pretty cute when she's drunk! Who knew she'd be so affectionate? Aw, I'm jealous, Mammon!"</p><p>"I-IF YOU'RE JEALOUS WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU HELP ME OUT?! I CAN HARDLY B-BREATHE HERE!!"</p><p>Asmodeus laughs as he pours himself more wine.</p><p>"Nope~ Drunk Y/N is your problem. Deal with it."</p><p>"ASMO, YOU BASTA--"</p><p>"Hey, do we have anymore chips left? I think we ran out."</p><p>Beel rubs his stomach as he turns over an empty bag of chips and dumps the leftover scattered pieces into his mouth. Mammon gawks as he stares wide-eyed at Beel after prying himself out of your grasp.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE RAN OUT?! BEEL, I BOUGHT OVER 100 BAGS OF CHIPS FOR THIS PARTY!! IT'S BEEN BARELY AN HOUR!!"</p><p>".....Sorry."</p><p>Beel rubs his neck sheepishly as he glances back to the mountain of empty chip bags behind him. Suddenly, you run over and grabs Beel's hand and pull him forward in an attempt to dance drunken salsa. Beel raises an eyebrow at your laughing face as a small, gentle smile forms on his lips.</p><p>"…At least Y/N is having fun. It's nice to see her smile so much. She usually seems a bit stressed."</p><p>"<strong>FORGET Y/N!!<em> I'M</em> THE ONE WHOSE STRESSED</strong>!! SHE'S TOO DRUNK FOR HER OWN GOOD! LOOK AT THE MESS SHE'S CAUSED! OUR DINING ROOM LOOKS LIKE A BATTLEFIELD FROM THE GREAT CELESTIAL WAR!!”</p><p>Mammon screeches as he takes in the messy room, covered almost from the roof down in chips, pizza boxes, beer bottles and used napkins. At this Asmodeus grins before pulling out his phone and taking a tipsy selfie in the process.</p><p>"Well, it WAS your idea, Mammon. Lucifer's going to kill you when he finds out you hosted a party while he was gone-- not to mention got Y/N super drunk!"</p><p>"....<em>Who’s drunk</em>?"</p><p>The beer bottle Mammon was holding in his hand hits the floor and crashes into a hundred tiny pieces as everyone in the room slowly pans to see Lucifer standing at the entrance of the dining hall, with his arms crossed and a bitter, bitter scowl resting on his face.</p><p>"L-LUCIFER?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME SO S-SOON?!"</p><p>Mammon's question comes out in almost squeaks as he watches Lucifer walk inside and survey the disaster zone of a room.</p><p>"....So, you all had a party, did you?"</p><p>
  <strong>"K. That's my cue, I'm outta here."</strong>
</p><p>As Levi attempts to teleport back to his room, Lucifer merely grabs him by the collar mid-transport and sits him back down on the couch with a sinister smile.</p><p>"I'm afraid <strong><em>no one's </em></strong>going anywhere until I get a proper explanation of <strong><em>what the hell happened here</em></strong>."</p><p>Asmodeus clears his throat as he stands up straight, hiding his phone from view.</p><p>
  <em>"It was Mammon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup, totally Mammon."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"LEVI, ASMO-- YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN' TWATS YOU KNOW THAT!!"</strong>
</p><p>Lucifer shoots Mammon a look that makes him almost wet his pants as he quickly turns to try and hide.</p><p>"Where are the others?"</p><p>"….Satan and Belphie are in their rooms."</p><p>Beel sheepishly mutters as Lucifer crosses his arms.</p><p>"And Y/N?"</p><p>Mammon pleads with his eyes and lips as he tries to shake his head, motioning for Beel to cooperate with him, but the sixth-born merely shoots him a sympathetic look, knowing full well better than to hide anything from Lucifer.</p><p>"Um...she's right here..."</p><p>Beel slowly steps to the side as Lucifer's eyes cast down to see you hugging Beel's leg as if it were your favorite pillow while giggling to yourself.</p><p>
  <em>"....Diavolo give me the patience."</em>
</p><p>Lucifer sighs as he turns around and heads back towards the entrance, leaving everyone in the room wide-eyed.</p><p>"Wait....that....that's it? You're not going to like....burn us alive or anything?"</p><p>Mammon gapes but immediately regrets his course of action when Lucifer shoots him another deadly glare. The eldest brings a hand to rub his temple before turning around slowly.</p><p>"As much as I would enjoy beating the living demon out of you all for disobeying my orders...I just returned from an already insanely hectic trip with Diavolo and I'm exhausted."</p><p>Levi's jaw drops as Asmodeus raises his eyebrow at the eldest's statement.</p><p>"Well...that's a first, you must really be tired then, Lucifer."</p><p>"Tired doesn't even <strong><em>cover</em></strong> it. I've barely slept in a week in between all of my assignments for his Lordship."</p><p>"T-T-Then why don't ya go get some, uh, well deserved rest! Yea!! For, uh, working so hard...and stuff!"</p><p>Mammon perks up as he sheepishly smiles. However, Lucifer's scowl only grows deeper as he shoots him yet another chilling glare.</p><p>"Oh, I <strong><em>will</em></strong> rest. And when I <strong><em>finish</em></strong> resting and return to this room, I better be able to see my own reflection in the rugs. <em>Do I make myself clear?"</em></p><p>"Y-Y-Yes, sir!"</p><p>Mammon and the others merely nod as Lucifer lets out another sigh. Just as he turns to leave, a small tug holds him back. He turns around with a raised eyebrow to see you smiling at him with a pink tint spread out over your cheeks.</p><p>"Y/N...?"</p><p>At the sound of your name leaving his lips, you can only giggle as you quickly wraps your arms around Lucifer's frame.</p><p>"<em>Lucy</em>! You're home!...hic..."</p><p>Every jaw in the room drops as they watch you snuggle happily into Lucifer's chest.</p><p>
  <strong>"L-LUCY?! SHE CALLED HIM LUCY....OMFG....ORZORZORZ"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"S-SHE HUGGED HIM....HOLY SHIT...."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"MAMMON, YOU IDIOT!! DO SOMETHING OR Y/N'S GONNA DIE!!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Just as Mammon's about to jump in to separate you from Lucifer, Lucifer holds up a hand to stop him. He briefly looks down at you as you once again beam a radiant smile up at him.</p><p>"Lucy, you're soooo pretty..."</p><p>"....<strong>*Sighs* </strong>Mammon, how much did she have to drink?"</p><p>"......10 bottles."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"YOU LET HER DRINK TEN BOTTL--"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Just as the eldest is about to lay down divine punishment, you can’t help but tighten your grip on Lucifer and nuzzles your face into his chest yet again, relishing in his soothing cologne. Lucifer quickly coughs as a pink tint begins to form on his cheeks from your affectionate actions. He gently places a hand on your shoulder, attempting to nudge you off, but to no avail. You won’t let go.</p><p>"Y/N....Release me, <em>at once</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>"No! I don't want to!"</strong>
</p><p>............<em>Silence. Followed by cricket chirps.</em></p><p>"Oh, she's <strong>really</strong> dead now. Someone buy the tombstone. I'll livestream the funeral."</p><p>"I saw some cute ones on sale yesterday! I think pink is her color, right? How big should her casket be? Should we decorate it?"</p><p>Just as Mammon turns around to scream at you, Beel surprises everyone by placing a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, commanding his attention. A worried frown covers his face as he looks down at you.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Lucifer. I'll take care of her from here."</p><p>Lucifer stares at Beel for a few moments before slowly nodding.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"....Fine."</em> </strong>
</p><p>At this Beel softly approaches you and tries to pry you off Lucifer, but to no avail.</p><p>"Y/N...it's me, Beel...Let's go to sleep. C'mon, you gotta get off Lucifer or he's gonna kill ya..."</p><p>"NO!! I have to...hic...tell him something first!! I can't go to bed...hic...yet!"</p><p>At this Lucifer raises an eyebrow. Just as Beel opens his mouth to try again, he raises another hand to silence him. He places a finger under your chin to force you to look at him as an annoyed expression laces his features.</p><p>"And just what is it that you need to tell me, Y/N?"</p><p>As you meet Lucifer's eyes you can't help but smile warmly as you stare up at him. A soft, tender expression makes it way onto your face as your cheeks turn even more pink.</p><p>"….That you're amazing, Lucifer."</p><p>At this, Lucifer's expression falters, but you keep going in your drunken stupor. You can't help but laugh as you gaze up at him.</p><p>"You work so hard for everyone here in the Devildom....I know sometimes you want to seem mean and scary, but the truth is....you really care so much about everyone, don't you? You always look out for all your brothers, Lord Diavolo and even...me. I think....you're<strong><em> really</em></strong> amazing, Lucifer."</p><p>A few moments pass in silence as every pair of eyes in the room land on Lucifer. The eldest demon stares up at you incredulously for a few moments before once again clearing his throat. He closes his eyes and grabs your shoulders as he attempts to disregard the glowing tips of his ears.</p><p>"Thank you for your sentiment, Y/N. I appreciate it, truly. Now then let's get you to--"</p><p><strong>Chu. </strong> <strong>♡</strong></p><p>Every glass bottle in the room breaks as Mammon, Levi, Asmodeus and Beel watch your lips land on Lucifer's. After barely a second you break the kiss and snuggle sleepily into Lucifer's arms, slowly falling in the process.</p><p>"Thank you...for all you do....Luci...fer.."</p><p>A thick, heavy silence ensues for various minutes. No one knows what to do, what to say or if it'd even be a wise idea to breath at this moment. Just as you are about to slide off and fall to the floor, Lucifer's arm holds you up.</p><p>Mammon is the first to regain his wits as he slowly approaches Lucifer whose expression his hidden behind his hair.</p><p>
  <strong>"L-Lucifer....I--....Are you---....Oh my god...."</strong>
</p><p>Before Mammon can get an articulate sentence out, Lucifer merely picks you up in his arms bridal style as a light snore escapes you.</p><p>He quickly turns around, almost as if refusing to let the others see his face and he walks towards the door with you in his arms. Beel, Asmodeus and Levi simultaneously take an instinctive step towards him as he opens the door.</p><p>"...<strong><em>I'm fine,</em></strong> everyone. Relax. I'm not angry. I'm..... going to see Y/N to bed. As for the rest of you, get cleaning. <em>Now."</em></p><p>Without so much of being able to utter another word, Lucifer disappears out of the room carrying you in his arms. A small, unknown smile dances on his lips as he walks through the dark halls, holding you closely.</p><hr/><p>When he reaches your room, he lays you down and tucks you in bed. Another smile escapes his lips as you mutter his name in your sleep while hugging a pillow. He lets out a sigh as he nears your bedside and ruffles your hair.</p><p>"...Quite a handful, aren't you?"</p><p>His words come out in barely a whisper as he slowly leans down and places a lingering kiss on your forehead. A warm smile dances on his lips as pink hues creep onto his cheeks once again.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>